Hayatou: The Astounding Switch!
by Jankz
Summary: Hayaka is late for school and she bumps into Katou when they...switch bodies! Hayaka is now in Katou’s body and vice-versa! Mayhem, mishaps, and hilarity throw themselves at Hayaka and Katou as they try to switch back! What lies in store for these two!
1. Chapter 1

DEAR SCHOOL GANG LEADER

//Hayatou: The Astounding Switch!//

Rated: K+

Genre: Humour/Romance

Main: Hayaka/Katou

Summary: Hayaka is late for school and she bumps into Katou when they...switch bodies?! Hayaka is now in Katou's body and vice-versa! Mayhem, mishaps, and hilarity jump up and pounce; as Hayaka and Katou try to switch back! What lies in store for these two?!

* * *

_//STORY INTRO! HAYAKA POV!//_

Hello! I'm Hirayama Hayaka. I transferred to Tokugawa Industrial High school due to my financial problems…but…after having knocked out the school gang leader with a metal plate (yes, I know, _metal plate_) I became the school's new gang leader…and now…I am greeted to _this_ every morning!

"WELCOME! SCHOOL GANG LEADER!"

Yeek. It's like being at a red carpet.

Anyway, the thing with this school is there are **NO** girls (since they all transferred out…). I'm the only girl in school! Thus, my class is **FULL** of boys. But, they're not so bad. They're always taking care of me! Oh! I can feel a smile breaking onto my face! Er, back to the main subject, one person in our class is quite the motherly kind of person.

His name is Katou Yuuni. He's _always_ taking care of _everyone_. It's mostly because of instinct; he lives with his siblings and is taking care of them all the time (since the older siblings work hard). The thing is, something has been really strange with Katou recently! He'll say random things and it will get really awkward between us, and it causes me to go scarlet…I'm usually used to being independent, but, since transferring, I can't imagine myself alone anymore.

* * *

Hayaka whirled right past some kids. Why, you ask? Because Hayaka was terribly late as she forgot to turn on her alarm yesterday. So now she's running like there's no tomorrow, but she's also thankful because nobody was going to be greeting her at the front entrance!

Her short hair flittering behind her, she skidded into the entrance. _Just a few minutes late! _Hayaka thought to herself. She didn't realize as she kicked her speed up a notch a figure just a few meters away leaning against the school doors waiting patiently for her.

Hayaka looked up and went wide eyed. _KATOU!? _She tried to stop but it was as if her feet just couldn't stop. Katou looked up and was about to speak, when he noticed her coming full force at her. He was about to duck when he realized if he dodged she would plough right into the doors.

"Katou! Look out!"

Hayaka crashed right into him and she suddenly saw everything in her vision go white. She felt fluttery and her head felt lighter as the white blur escaped her eyes. She found herself on the ground, hands wrapped securely around someone. Then she realized that 'someone' must be Katou.

"Katou! I'm sorry! I-I…couldn't stop!" she began, worrying over the boy she dashed into (not to mention she turned red).

"I'm fine. Are you okay though, School gang leader?" Katou grunted, but it came out rather high pitched.

Hayaka bit her lip, "Katou, are you sure? Your voice sounds rather high…" _Not to mention he feels _really_ light_! She felt Katou wiggling in her arms and she let go at once feeling her face burn up. "Oh, sorry."

"What in the world…School gang leader?" Katou asked, voice getting higher in surprise.

Hayaka raised an eyebrow not bothering to looked up as she looked at the school entrance. "Oh, you saved me from crashing into the school doors. I guess I was going really fast…"

"School gang leader…why do you look exactly like me?"

Hayaka stopped short as she was about to speak. "What?" She looked at her hands. _Hey, they look awfully big_. She ran her fingers through her hair only to notice it was even shorter than before. _Now that you mention it, it doesn't feel like I'm wearing a skirt…_Hayaka looked down to see that she was wearing the boy's uniform. "Ah?" Hayaka looked up at Katou, to see he looked _exactly_ like her.

"School gang leader…did we switch bodies?"

_Oh gosh…he even sounds like me!_, she fretted. She nearly had a heart attack when he began fixing the ribbon on the school uniform. He too, was examining himself. He now had Hayaka's light coloured hair and soft hands. Skin to be even more precise. Katou looked at Hayaka only to see a reflection of his actual self. "…This is bothersome." He pulled at some strands of hair. "You have really soft hair."

Hayaka blinked. Again and again and again. She gulped. "Uh, I never realized this before, but, you're pretty tall, Katou." she said, looking at Katou nervously. Even while sitting flat on 'her' bottom, she could she the diffrence in height. Katou burned up.

"I guess I am pretty tall. But School gang leader, you're not _that_ short."

Hayaka looked away. She felt more flushed than she had ever felt before. She was about to ask a question along the lines of 'what now?', when she noticed Katou staring at her in awe. _I guess it's pretty weird seeing yourself move and talk without _you_ being in you body_. Hayaka found herself staring back…then regretting that has their eyes met.

"School gang leader…until we can figure out how to switch back we should-" Kato started, only to be interrupted by a sudden loud shouting. Shouting of joy, to be exact. "It's them." he stated plainly.

"YUUNI!!" Hayaka fell to the ground as she was pounced by Ichiro and Mira. Seshun followed behind them. Hayaka coughed like crazy as she was tugged on both arms.

"H-hey! P-Please stop!" she asked, blushing insanely. She wasn't used to being roughed up.

Katou pulled them off. "Knock it off you two! School gang leader-"

Crud.

"_Hunnnh_? Hayaka, why are you calling Yuuni School gang leader?" Ichiro asked, eyes wide.

Mira blinked. "That's quite the expression you have on too, Hayaka…and Yuuni too…"

Katou covered his mouth. Hayaka had to hold in a cry of embarrassment. They had a _lot_ of explaining to do. Given the stares Ichiro, Mira, and Seshun were giving them…

--

A couple of minutes later, the threesome understood exactly what the situation was. At first, Hayaka had tried explaining but it came out as stutters and random garbles. That confused the three to the max. Katou explained much more clearly and more mother like, and the three boys came to acceptance…until Mira brought up some things Katou and Hayaka did _not_ want to worry about.

"So…how are you guys going to do your work?"

Seshun sighed. "They both get around the same grades. That's no the problem here."

Ichiro put on the innocent face. "What about changing and bathing and going to you families and covering it up? Nobody else can know about this…"

Hayaka tried her best to hide her reddening face. To no avail, in the least. Everyone had to agree (even Katou), it was quite interesting seeing such an expression on 'Katou's' face. "W-well hopefully we can change back quickly! I don't want anything like those situations happening!"

"The same for me, school gang leader. But how…" Katou said drifting off as he caught everyone staring at him in awe. Even Hayaka was not used to see such a serious face.

Seshun quickly spoke, "How about you two do exactly what you did before you swapped bodies?"

Hayaka felt enlightened. "Okay! I'll run around the corner from my house and Katou will wait at the school entrance, and I'll crash into him again!"

"…what a way to switch!" Mira laughed, lips twitching into a playful smile.

Katou glared for a moment, then looked at Hayaka. "Let's do it now before sensei-"

"'Before sensei' what?" a voice said, and the five looked up with frightful faces. The sensei smiled, "Into class you guys. You're all fifteen minutes late!"

"B-but…" Hayaka whispered to Katou. _What am I going to do?!_ Hayaka and the others dragged themselves into class, and Hayaka realized, as she was being talked to about gang fights and boy stuff with the other classmates, she just might not survive.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the OC-ness! And the way I wrote it…not too bad, is it? Anyway, next chapter should be better…anyway, I can't believe nobody writes for this manga! It's so amazing! So far, it's only me and **hevava** who have bothered to write anything! :O How cruel! Poor Hayaka and Katou! Their lives aren't being meddled with!!!! Well, I hope you liked this fic, and if you did, please drop me a review! C'mon! I know you wannnnnnnaaaa! XD


	2. Chapter 2

//Hayatou: The Astounding Switch!//

DEAR SCHOOL GANG LEADER

Rated: K+

Genre: Humour/Romance

Main: Hayaka/Katou

Summary: Hayaka is late for school and she bumps into Katou when they...switch bodies?! Hayaka is now in Katou's body and vice-versa! Mayhem, mishaps, and hilarity throw themselves at Hayaka and Katou as they try to switch back! What lies in store for these two?!

A/N: I can't even begin to tell everyone how sorry I am for not updating this! *panicked face* As you may have already noticed, I'm notorious for not updating! This time was more 'lack of motivation'. I love _Dear School Gang Leader_, but I'm pumped up getting ready to write more stories for _Bleach_…I will be deleting stories (I always say this, but I'm serious) and I'll try to update. I sort of have writer's block for this story right now…I forgot the direction I was going! Needless to say, this will most likely be under ten chapters (I'm postive, but if the plot takes some crazy turn of events…) (: Thanks for the positive feedback, and once again, I apologize for not updating!!!

Another note: This story takes place nowhere near the original plot line, but, for amusing purposes I will somehow fit chapter 10 or 11 in here…:P There might be mentions of other chapters in jumbles and such, but you don't need to pay attention chronological order or anything…

Disclaimer: I do not own _Dear School Gang Leader_ in any way, shape, or form. I just like to mess around with everyone! *characters scream in fear* :D

Oh! Here's a little tidbit of information I recently found out! **CMX has picked up _Dear School Gang Leader_, so now we can have the books!** :D It'll be released **March 16th**, and **volume two July 13th**! I can't wait for it! Exciting, isn't it?! :D

* * *

Hayaka breathed out a sigh of relief as the bell rung. Living in Katou's body was incredibly tiring. She remembered how when she first arrived to the school she had thought (after realizing Katou wasn't a hardcore macho-macho gangster) that he was a _very_ motherly person and everyone hung off him like chimps on and ape. She got to live his life for one school day- and Hayaka realized that Katou worked hard. Not just in school work, though.

Hayaka knew she would have to stay in character. It was a lucky coincidence that she had been reading a gender bender manga earlier that week, and she knew of the troubles swapping places could bring up. So Hayaka tried her best…but ended up coming across as a klutz-y Katou. She tried to fix some buttons for some boys who had asked her so pleasantly; ("please Katou! My mother will have a fit if she sees the damage on here!"-- but perhaps it was also the fact that he had a shaved head and in which the hair was replaced by tattoos) but she ended up hurting herself with a sewing needle and nearly pricking the boy in the process. After that was in science while working with chemicals…Hayaka shivered at the thought. It was a good thing Seshun knew how to work the fire blanket…

'_The list goes on…' _Hayaka thought while pouting slightly. She packed up her bag and left to go home, when she realized she was STILL 'Katou'. She would've have cried in exhaustion if it weren't for the fact she was too tired to cry. She felt a bag hit her head lightly. Turning around with a shriek that sounded much too manly, she found herself face to face with herself and three other boys. There was her pink hair and bright green eyes, the face she didn't think was too pretty nor ugly. Just normal. Behind her was an indifferent Seshun, his glasses gleaming in the sun; Ichiro smiling happily with a smile that rivalled his bright blue hair; and Mirai who was giving an equally blinding smile while waving hello to Hayaka.

"Where's Katou…" Hayaka murmured before realizing that girl in front of her _was_ Katou. Hayaka felt a cloud of gloom cast over her head. They couldn't stay like this forever, right?

"School Gang Leader, although you are inhibiting my body now it still isn't wise to dally around after school." said Katou as he reached forward and fixed the buttons on Hayaka's collar.

"Oh. I'm not to good with buttons…" Hayaka said sheepishly while blushing slightly. Again Mirai and Ichiro stared in wonder before giggling excitedly. Katou turned around to frown at them a bit before facing Hayaka once more. "School Gang Leader, I suppose we should try bumping into each other again."

Hayaka instantly nodded her head. "Yes!"

--

"Owwie!"

"Please stop moving School Gang Leader so I can apply the ice better…"

"Crashing into each other wasn't the best of ideas…" Seshun said pointedly while putting his book down on his table. They were currently in Seshun's house, all gathered around the living room table watching Katou apply ice to Hayaka's swollen head.

Hayaka winced as the ice pack made contact with her forehead. Crashing into Katou had led to two saddening conclusions: one, they didn't switch back; two, Katou (technically Hayaka) had a startlingly hard head. Hayaka frowned a bit. "How are we going to change back? And what about going home…?"

Mirai tried to stifle his laughter. "Changing and bathing and going to bed in another person's house…also in a opposite gender body!"

Hayaka felt the words stab her. Changing clothing…that would require her to take off her shirt…while in Katou's body…so Katou's chest…well she _had_ seen his chest before, once at the beach, but that was about it and…what about changing bottoms…Hayaka took that moment to promptly faint and crumple onto the floor.

Katou would've passed out from embarrassment and shock as well if it wasn't for Hayaka fainting. Quickly Katou helped Hayaka up and got the help of the other boys to bring Hayaka to Seshun's room to rest. _'It's hard to pick up things in this body…_' mused Katou. Yes. Today he had realized how strange it was to be a girl. For example, _skirts_. It was such a breezy feeling, and Katou wasn't sure if he was supposed to be afraid or wary. It felt like everyone was able to stare up the skirt, and that made his anxiety grow. The moment he and Hayaka switched back, he was going to figure out a way to adjust the dress code for the girls. Preferably pants.

Seshun, reading a book in the corner of the room while Mirai and Ichiro bombarded Katou with questions on how it felt to be a girl, silently decided he would do some research on body switching after everyone left.

--

"Hayaka!"

"Oomph!"

Katou tried to regain his breath as School Gang Leader's mother hugged the air supply out of him. _'Is this what School Gang Leader comes home to every night?'_ he wondered as 'his' mother ranted on how the director of the hospital was a 'pompous mean-ie'. As Katou gently consoled the woman, she suddenly looked brighter and smiled. "Oh Hayaka I have something for you!" She grinned and dashed off for a moment before coming back with a bag. "I bought you a dress!"

Katou stared at the bag in horror.

"Go try it on so I can see if it fits, alright?" Hayaka's mother ushered Katou into 'his' bedroom and made sure to shove the bag in with him. "Come out when you're done!'

'_Oh no.' _Katou trembled holding up a pretty pink dress that had white frills. _'Katou Yuuni. High schoold student. Cross-dressing for the second and probably not last time…'_

--

"Yuuni~! Welcome home~!" cried several children at the same time. Hayaka gasped out loud when multiple children tackled her down onto the floor, the kids squealing in delight and others giggling. Hayaka managed (after several attempts) to gently brush off the children. She was not used to such a strong body. She knew Katou was strong, but he always came across as the more lanky type…but in his body she could feel the staggering height Katou had compared to her. Also his arms. When lifting up the children, strangely enough, she could feel the muscles in 'her' arms flexing. Thinking about how Katou was so strong made her blush fiercely, but she immediately wiped the look off her face as one of Katou's siblings looked at her questioningly.

"Onii-chan, are you not feeling well? Your face is a bit red…"

"O-oh no I'm fine!" Hayaka assured, standing up off the floor after wrestling another child off herself. She was going to brush her legs to flatten out her skirt, when she realized there _was_ no skirt. _'If there was a skirt, that would be more than awkward…' _Hayaka turned a tomato red at the thought. _'Stop thinking, stop thinking!!' _thought Hayaka…Hayaka groaned. _'Not thinking is definitely not working!!'_

Hayaka nearly passed out from shock as Katou's sister seemed to vaporize out of nowhere.

"Katou, go change out of your school uniform and come help with supper, please."

Hayaka nodded her and stood to go to Katou's room (thanks to the time Katou got sick, even though they weren't in his room, she found out where it was not moments later when his brother ran in there without permission) and briefly paused realizing she had to change. And then bathe later before going to bed. Hayaka felt her ears burn and she squeaked quietly before running off to 'her' room.

She was thankful for the boy's uniform- the shirt opened up to one of Katou's casual shirts. But as for the pants…Hayaka grabbed some jeans and closed her eyes shut.

She would change with her eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, chapter two! :D I want to say thanks for all the reviews the first chapter got! I was really surprised! I didn't think many people would want to read such a generic story! :O I have a question for all of you! Online only 11 chapters are scanned and we've only seen Katou and Hayaka 'kiss' once (notincluding the multiple scenes where Katou SHOULD'VE kiss Hayaka). Would you guys like them to kiss in this story (I'm not saying they won't or will, just asking)? I'm thinking of leaving this story either open to a romance (hinted romance at the end) or some sort of super duper plot trigger to make them be together. Pick one! :D Thanks once more! (Also, I realized when looking over the chapters the scanalators have changed their names. Another question! Would you like me to change the names or leave them as they are? :O I personally want to leave them as they are but whatever makes you guys comfortable is fine with me!) - Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
